


Prompt #1 - "Dean and Cas hate each other."

by arinwrites



Series: Destiel Drabbles [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Jock Dean, M/M, Punk Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 10:11:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5371451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arinwrites/pseuds/arinwrites





	Prompt #1 - "Dean and Cas hate each other."

Dean and Cas hated each other with a passion. They were always at each other’s throats for…well something. No one ever actually knew what they were fighting about, but it kind of just seemed like an excuse for them to touch each other. All that pent up aggression looked a lot like sexual tension.

Nobody said anything about it, but it was there. People didn’t know if they were dating, in fact most assumed that they weren’t. Some thought that they had really great angry sex. Some people refused to even think about Dean being gay either because they were homophobes or they wanted Dean to themselves.

Anyway, Dean and Cas were always fighting, which meant that they were always in each other’s personal space, which definitely led to pent up…something.

It usually ended with Dean and Cas both going home angry and aroused because ‘damn Dean and his perfect body and pretty green eyes’ or ‘fucking hell why is Cas’ voice so deep and why does he always have perfect sex hair.’

Dean and Cas had definitely jerked off with thoughts of each other on their minds but neither of them would ever actually admit that. Dean was in denia- I mean totally not gay at all. Cas was not crushing on that fucking dick, Dean Winchester.

It stayed that way for over a year, them fighting over nothing then completely ignoring that they were both extremely sexually frustrated with each other. It was Cas that had finally had enough. He realized that Dean was not going to do anything about the tension between them and he was done with it.

Cas learned three things about Dean Winchester after he pulled Dean into the janitors closet. Number one, Dean kisses like it’s the end of the world and he has thirty seconds to live. Number two, Dean makes exceptionally pretty noises when pushed against a wall. And Number three, Dean apparently wears pretty women’s underwear on a regular basis and Cas was not prepared for how good Dean looked in them.

Long story short, Dean, despite his appearance, is a very loud and needy bottom who was left hanging after five minutes of heavy make-out time and given orders to meet Cas in the bathroom after school.


End file.
